Wild Things
by FindMeWhereTheWildThingsAre
Summary: After an accident takes the man she loves and turns him into an entirely different person, Elizabeth fights to keep her relationship alive, even if it meant getting to know him all over again. Jason, however, walks away from her to start a life with someone else. Can the two learn to love each other again or had their once in a lifetime love truly come to a bitter end?
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Things**  
Starring \- Liason  
Disclaimer \- Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: Born of the inspiration bestowed upon me by Rocker Jackson. I hope you will give it a chance and let me know what you have taken from this story as chapters come out. This is a story of young love and its growth into something wondrous. Because, in all honesty, we all deserve a Liason relationship. I don't mean the one the television portrays, but the truth we all know to be true. That's what we deserve and I hope we don't let ourselves settle for the Liason they portray. Anyway, I'll stop my little rant here and say thank you for taking the time to click on this link and I hope you enjoy this first chapter...thank you. - Amber

* * *

Her heart felt like it weighed a thousand pounds in her chest as the love she felt for the man before her laid waste to nothing. He didn't love her anymore. The words echoed through her soul like a wrecking ball through a falling building. There's a hope that it isn't happening. A hope that it was nothing but a horrible nightmare, but no. Its not. You pinch yourself, punch yourself, practically kill yourself trying to wake up from the nightmare, but it never does. It never ends because its not a nightmare. Its reality. Its your life. Nothing and no one can save you from it. Nothing can stop it from happening. Nothing to do but live through it.

He walks away from her as she holds her heart out in her hands. He walks away without a single glance back, tearing her apart further with his indifference, his apathetic ways. As her pain grows stronger and deeper, her anger rises as well, angry with the man that couldn't be bothered to show her an ounce of understanding. In that instance, as her heart shatters within her, an ignorant self-righteous woman stands before her, expecting to dull her pain while being the cause of it. Robin Scorpio. As much as she hates him for what he's done to her, she hates that woman even more.

"Elizabeth, please." Robin pleads for her understanding, but she has no intention of giving it. "I never meant for this to happen."

"You never meant for this to happen?! Are you serious?" Elizabeth shouts in anger, refusing to hold it in any longer. "I watched you for months, Robin! I watched you worm your way between us and into his heart! Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Love can't be explai..." Robin started to say before Elizabeth slapped her across her face, silencing her words.

"You bitch! Don't you dare speak to me about love!" Elizabeth snaps, anger vibrating through her body, now physically visible. "I begged you to leave him alone. I begged you to give us a chance to find our way again! But no, you couldn't do that, could you? Jason Quartermaine chose me instead of you and you hated that, you hated us being together so much that you took advantage of Jason at his weakest moment! At his most vulnerable state!"

"That's not fair!" Robin shouts. "I was just being his friend! How was I supposed to know he'd fall in love with me?"

"You are nothing but a predator and you know it!" Elizabeth spat. tears burning her eyes as glares at the woman that had once been her friend. "Mark my words, Robin, your relationship will not have a happy ending! You will never be happy with Jason and he will never be happy with you!"

"You can't know that."

"But, I do, because he was never meant to be yours!" Elizabeth counters viciously, resisting the urge to slam her across her face again. "He is MY forever. He can't see it now, neither can you, but we will find our way back to each other, I promise you that! Like it or not, we're soulmates, the kind that only happens once in a lifetime, and no one will ever break that. Least of all, a conniving, predatory bitch like you."

"You're angry, I get that, and I'm sorry you feel that way." Robin says as she nurses the side of her face that was now throbbing with pain. "I hope one day you can understand that I truly never meant for this to happen."

"Go to hell and rot there."

Glaring at the other woman, Elizabeth watches as the tears fall from her eyes before she spins one her heels and walks away, knowing in no uncertain terms that Elizabeth will never forgive her for what she did. Once alone, Elizabeth lets out the loudest, soul shattering scream her heart can manage as she drops to her knees in pure agony, her body shaking as the tears finally fall down her cheeks. She had refused to allow even a single tear to fall in their presence. Alone in the darkness, having fallen to her knees, the tears fall and they fall hard. Her screams of agony ringing out into the still night air. One day they will find their way back to each other. One day minus today, they will find a way to be, but for now she will sulk in her anger and anguish, praying for the destruction of Robin Scorpio with every fiber of her being.

The days to follow was no walk in the park for those around her. Robin had learnt to stray far from her immediate proximity, Jason ensuring that he remained out of her life, as well. Her friends began to worry for her, her family soon after, but she gave no care to any of them. None of them cared for her relationship with Jason and none of them bothered to understand how much pain she has been drowning in since he walked away from her. When the days turned to weeks and slowly into months, her parents made a judgement call to ship her as far away from Port Charles as they possibly could. Right to the doorstep of her older brother, Steven. He didn't offer her words of encouragement or understanding, he didn't offer her any words at all. The moment she stepped foot through the terminal passage, her brother did nothing but hug her. Closely, tightly, fiercely. Portraying his love, but not taking away from the hurt she felt. In that moment, as he held tight to her and she to him, she knew that this was for the best. She will find a way to heal, find a way to move past the hurt, and - one day minus today - she will find herself back with the man she loves more than life itself. One day.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you for making it to the end of this chapter. I hope you feel inclined to share your thoughts in the comment box and look forward to the next chapter as much as I'm looking forward to writing it. Till then, however, I hope your day is filled with happiness and hope. Thank you. - Amber


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Things**  
Starring \- Liason  
Disclaimer \- Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: I can't even begin to express how much your reviews, favorites, and follows mean to me. I kind of want to touch base on a few of your comments, if you could bear with me for a moment. I do like the angst as well, I hope it will be moderate and not all consuming, but we shall see how that goes as the story continues. Watching GH on television hasn't been too good for me with the way they are portrayed, so, I mainly stick to fanfiction to fulfill my Liason needs. I've read a couple Robin as the bad guy fics and I do agree that its a different twist to the Courtney or Sam portrayal. Carly sometimes makes a good enemy, too, but I sometimes like her as the good guy as well. Anyway, I'll end this here, I hope you truly know how much your time and enjoyment mean to me. Thank you. -Amber

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER...**

Gentle strokes of paint upon the blank canvas brings the beginning parts of her image before her eyes. The sunlight through the glass doors of the back patio lends a beautiful aura to the otherwise dainty backyard that her brother insists he'll get around to renovating one of these days. As her brush slides across the canvas, Elizabeth finds herself in an almost tranquil state of mind, a blissful existence, if you will. Like clockwork, however, her mother strolls right in to destroy what little moments of peace she can grab for herself. Why her mother insists on mothering her now, after many years on her own, she'll never understand, but it didn't mean she didn't welcome it from time to time.

"Mother." Elizabeth greets her as she drops the brush into the tin can before hugging her mother in greeting. "What brings you by?"

"I was in the area, thought I'd drop by and see how my children are doing." Carol replies simply, glancing at the painting before taking a look at the scenery of which she was trying to capture. "You give that backyard far too much credit, dear."

"It's for a client and I hardly think they'd want the painting if I painted it as is." Elizabeth counters with ease. "Besides, its an artist's job to bring beauty to a piece."

"Fair enough." Carol turns away from the backyard to face her daughter. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You wanted to check on your children."

"Ah, yes, of course." Carol smiles softly. "That and I was hoping to maybe convince you to return to Port Charles with me."

"I knew there had to be more to it." Steven comments from the doorway to the living room. "An unannounced visit from you always comes with strings."

"Steven Webber, that is not true. I do come by to merely visit when the mood strikes." Carol replies seriously. "I had just been hoping to bring at least one of my children home with me. Something I know for certain wouldn't be you."

"You're not wrong." Steven accepts. "Why do you need Lizzie back anyway?"

"There's this new art gallery that Lila's opening up in a few weeks." Carol explains, turning back to Elizabeth. "She's always known your love for the art world and she had been hoping I could convince you to come back to help her organize opening night. Maybe even showcase a few art pieces of your own if you're feeling up to it."

"An art gallery in Port Charles, huh?" Elizabeth ponders the thought, wondering if she was truly ready to return to her home town, it had only been a year since she left. "I'm not adverse to such a project."

"So, you'll do it then?" Carol looks to her with hope in her eyes. "You'll come home?"

"I didn't say that." Elizabeth replies carefully, trying not to get her hopes up. "I'll think about it and I'll let you know."

"Really, Elizabeth?" Carol arches her eyebrow at her daughter. "You'll let me know."

"I still have a couple pieces that need to be finished for current clients." Elizabeth explains. "Not to mention the prior engagements that I have agreed to here."

"Fine, fine." Carol shakes her head before picking up her purse. "If I can't convince you to come home just yet, at least have the decency to have lunch with your mother before I have to head home."

"Sure, mother." Elizabeth smiles softly. "We'd love to have lunch with you."

"Do wash up, Steven." Carol comments as she walks past him. "You look positively dreadful."

"You're too kind." Steven chuckles before turning to Elizabeth once they're alone, accusation playing in his eyes. "You're going back, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Making her struggle for it is so beneath you." Steven shakes his head. "I like it."

"Go on." Elizabeth rolls her eyes, imitating her mother's tone with the following, "Mother's right, you look positively dreadful."

"You'd look positively dreadful, too, if you had to cut open a floater." Steven counters before turning his back to her. "As if I'm the only one that needs refreshing. You look like a walking painting."

"Better than a walking corpse." she throws back with a laugh.

"Keep it up and this walking corpse will share the stench."

"Even try and I'll tell mom about that tattoo we shalt not speak of."

"Traitor!"

"Baby!"

In the year that she has lived with her brother, Elizabeth has gained a sense of comfort, of home. Something she had lost the day he who mustn't be named left her for the slut who deserves no other name. Being with her brother, as somewhat grown human beings, has been an eye opening experience. Though they still bicker and mess with each other as all siblings do, he has taken care of her in ways she never thought he would. He helped her heal her heart and soul as she took every excruciating step to a life without the man she loved.

Staying there now, however, would feel too much like hiding and she refuses to give that slut the satisfaction. No. She's going to return to Port Charles and she's going to help get that gallery off the ground. Because art is the one thing in her life no one can subtract from and she'll be damned if she allows them to subtract from it now.

Lunch, for the most part, was the same as any meal with their mother. She offers 'suggestions' followed by lectures on why her 'suggestions' are valid and therefore should be followed through with or at least considered. Random facts supporting said 'suggestions' while insisting that she loves them just as they are. Following her suggestions would merely enrich their lives for their own benefits.

Of course, lately, she's found the need to tell her all about life in Port Charles and what the devil couple has been up to. Not that she minded all that much, she appreciated the information, but it wasn't exactly as if she needed more reason to hate the sainted slut as is. With the latest developments, Elizabeth couldn't be sure if the slut had gone after him because she wanted him all along or she wanted a replacement for the one she lost. She also couldn't tell which hurt her more. If she went after him because she always wanted, she hates it, but it made sense. If she only went after him to replace what she lost, she hates that too, but it also made sense. Either way, she hates it and she hates her. End of story.

"Still want to go back?" Steven questions as they make their way back into the house, their mother long gone back to the forbidden town. "You really don't have to, you know?"

"Already booked my flight." Elizabeth replies as she opens the closet to get her luggage out. "I leave in a couple days. Which should give me just enough time to finish the paintings and have them shipped off."

"And the one for Corinthos's wife?"

"That one, I guess, will be delivered in person." Elizabeth says with a slight smirk. "No sense on paying a shipping fee when I can bring it with me."

"And the fact that Jason now works for her husband has nothing to do with it, right?" Steven questions. "You think he'll like having you in his inner circle?"

"Don't even. I was already friends with Lily before I found out who she was married to." Elizabeth counters as she throws him one of the pillows from the closet. "If he doesn't like it, that's his own damn business."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Steven shakes his head, throwing her back the pillow. "Just wanna be sure you're going into this with your head on your shoulders and not up his back side."

"He chose to turn his back on what we could have had and that's his business." Elizabeth states firmly. "Do I still love him? Yes. Of course. But I'm not going to let that affect any other aspect of my life. I refuse to."

"As long as you're clear on that." Steven replies as his phone starts vibrating. "Looks like work calls. I'll see you in the morning. Love you, brat."

"Love you, too, dork."

Dragging the luggage to her room, she gets started on packing up her things, knowing damn well that painting in her current mood wouldn't lend any beauty to her pieces. For now, she'll regain her composure by packing up her things and getting it ready for her flight back to Port Charles. Its true that finding out Lily was married to Sonny had been a rather interesting thing to find out. It wasn't like she was publicizing it for all to see. Finding out that Jason now worked for her husband, well, that put a whole other kink in their friendship that hadn't been foreseen.

Lily's painting only needed a few more touches before its complete, something she intends to do as soon as she's calm enough to do so, then she'll tackle the other two paintings that are set to ship out with the coming day. They were basic paintings, something to hang about, so, it didn't take too much effort to get it to where she wants it. Once those are shipped out, she'll be on the next flight back to Port Charles and, for some reason, she just couldn't wait.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you, once again, for taking the time to reach the bottom of yet another chapter. I really appreciate that you have chosen to take time reading this update and hope you continue to follow along as the story continues. Can Elizabeth really stop herself from letting her love for Jason cloud other aspects of her life? Could anyone really keep their heart out of it? I guess we shall see. Till then, I hope your day is filled with good times and good people. - Amber


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Things**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: In response to arcoiris0502, a brief look into their reactions at the mere thought of her return. It'll go deeper into their thoughts when Elizabeth arrives back in Port Charles, we'll see how they handle her return and how she'll handle their continued relationship. For now, though, I hope you all enjoy a glimpse into the "devil couple" before Elizabeth's arrival in town.

* * *

Rain pours down hard on the roof of her car as she makes her way to the Quartermaine estate to meet with the women of the family to go over the plans for the art gallery that Lila was planning to open in town. As much as she loves the family, she couldn't understand why she was invited to partake in such a gathering. She admires art, sure, up to a point, but it was never something she was passionate about. Not like they all seem to be, at least.

Jason doesn't think she should do it if she doesn't really care to, but she couldn't deny his family anything at this point. It pained her to see them hurting without him, much like it had hurt her to see the pain in Elizabeth's eyes a year ago, the anger that lived in her eyes still haunt her till this day. So, even if she doesn't care too much for art, she will help them as they see fit because she owed them that much at least.

"Robin, dear, what brings you by?" Monica questions as she pulls open the door further at the sight of her.

"I...what do you mean?" Robin questions, shrugging out of her raincoat. "Isn't the meeting for the gallery today?"

"Oh, goodness, I had thought I'd called you." Monica sighs, shaking her head just as a loud burst of laughter comes from the family room. "Lila has postponed the meeting for a couple days as she waits for the arrival of someone she's hired to assist with the gallery."

"Oh. She hired someone?"

"Yes. Her own personal artist, from what she was willing to divulge." Monica explains. "I hadn't known there was such a thing as a personal artist, but here we are."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can head home." Robin says as another burst of laughter comes from the family room. "You'll leut me know when the next meeting will be?"

"Of course." Monica assures with a bright smile. "You can still join us if you'd like, wait out the rain for a while. I'm sure it'll let up soon."

"Sure. I'd like that."

Walking into the family room, she's greeted by the sight of Tracy laughing hysterically at Ned who was currently covered in what looked to be chocolate pudding. A laughing smile tugging at her lips, she watches as Ned storms out of the room, but not before granting her a warm greeting, ever the gentleman. Replying in kind, she turns back to the women in the room who were truly getting a kick out of Ned's misfortune. Monica looked like she was on the verge of laughter, as well. Definitely a welcomed sight.

"I can't leave you people alone for even a second." Monica says as she grabs some paper towels from the table. "What even happened in here?"

"He was too busy watching Lois dancing than to watch his footing on the carpet." Tracy explains as she comes down from her laughter high. "One thing led to another and, well, you clearly saw how that ended up."

"Robin, how nice of you to join us." Lois hugs her in greeting. "How have you been? We haven't had a chance to catch up in a while."

"I'm okay. I've been doing rather well given the incident." Robin explains with a soft smile. "No further health scares, thankfully."

"Good, that's really good." Lois smiles brightly. "We still have some dinner on the heaters, if you'd like to eat."

"That would be nice, actually." Robin accepts, walking with Lois to the makeshift dinner table. "Everything looks delicious."

"Cook will appreciate the compliment, I'm sure." Tracy comments as she returns to her usual self. "What I'd like to know is why you'd still want to help given the new addition to the team."

"Why do you say that?" Robin questions as she fixes her plate.

"Oh, Monica didn't tell you?" Tracy looks at her sister-in-law curiously. "How interesting."

"I didn't tell her anything because there's nothing to tell." Monica replies firmly. "We can't know for certain until Lila informs us of such."

"Can't we though?" Tracy counters swiftly. "I mean, honestly, Monica, why else would she let that woman join the planning committee?"

"Carol Webber is just as active in high society as the rest of us." Monica reminds her. "It's not a far stretch to include her in the gallery."

"And Carol's sudden departure to the place where her daughter now resides is merely coincidence." Tracy points out. "Is that what you're telling yourself?"

"Are you talking about Elizabeth Webber?" Robin questions, setting down her plate.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Tracy says with a toss of her hands. "Still want to help out on Mother's gallery?"

"All you're doing is speculating and it does no one any good to do so." Monica says before Robin can comment. "Even if it's Elizabeth that Lila hired, its not like Robin's just going to stop helping with the gallery, right?"

"I..." Robin took a quick glance around the room, her anxiety growing with the prospect of Elizabeth's return. "Of course I'll still help, Monica. Its for a good cause, after all."

"You torture the poor child." Tracy shakes her head, clearly seeing the disturbed look on the young woman's face. "Though this is quite entertaining, its a little sad for my taste, so, I think I'll take my leave now."

Watching her leave, Robin could see a look of understanding grace Tracy's features, wondering just how much the woman knew of what happened between the three of them last year. Tracy had always had a sort of soft spot for Elizabeth, something no one else really understood by any means, but it was something a few have come to envy. Tracy didn't care all that much that often, but when she did care she cared fiercely and unconditionally. Something that she knows Elizabeth appreciated over the years, she's sure.

Monica tried to reassure her that the artist in question hadn't been revealed, but she knows in her gut that Tracy was most likely right. The return of Elizabeth left a sort of uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembers her echoing words of doom that have haunted her thoughts through her troubles with Jason. She had been there for it all, since he woke up, she knows that he doesn't see Elizabeth in that light, but it still resonated through her that it could change at any moment. Love is a very potent, but sometimes fickle thing and it didn't put her heart at ease any.

For the Quartermaines, it was merely speculation as far as Elizabeth's return, it was a definite thing in the world of Jason Morgan. Sitting at the desk in his penthouse, he stares at the computer screen that depicts Elizabeth's flight details, having anticipated her decision to return to the town. The moment his grandmother informed him of her plans to create an art gallery in town, he knew it was only a matter of time before she returned. Seeing her flight plans in front of him, he just wasn't sure how he felt about her return, but he did know how it would affect his girlfriend.

Though he couldn't care less about what anyone thinks, he has seen what certain people's opinions of them being together has done to her. They see her as the other woman and that's affected her in ways he couldn't have predicted even if he had tried. With Elizabeth's return now, he has to wonder how that'll affect her, having her back in the same town again. Just as he was about to close out the email with her flight plans, Sonny comes walking into the penthouse, his eyes directed to the computer almost immediately, an arched in his eyebrow the moment his eyes met his.

"Don't." Jason states, closing the email before turning off the computer.

"Don't what?" Sonny counters, shutting the door behind him. "Don't point out that it isn't healthy to cyber stalk your ex?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Isn't it?" Sonny questions. "I mean, that was her flight plans I just saw on your computer, wasn't it?"

"I keep tabs on all parts of my life." Jason states, grabbing his jacket and gun.

"Oh, so, she's a part of your life?" Sonny snatches that part out of his sentence.

"Figure of speech."

"Hmm, sure, if anyone else said that sentence it'd be a figure of speech." Sonny accepts. "But not you. You don't say what you don't mean."

"What is this?" Jason looks at him seriously. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing." Sonny shakes his head. "Just pointing out the obvious."

"To you maybe." Jason states as he pulls open the door. "You coming or what?"

"Sure." Sonny says, walking past him to the elevator, waiting until they were on the elevator and the doors shut before saying, "Just do yourself a favor, kid, and be honest with yourself if you won't be honest with anyone else."

"Sonny."

"Lets not forget who was there for you when you ended things." Sonny reminds him. "I promised I'd never repeat those words, but it can't be forgotten either. You owe it to yourself to be honest with yourself. To have a clear head going into this, if nothing else."

"You're talking to me about having a clear head about women?"

"Ironic, I know." Sonny chuckles at the thought. "I'm just trying to look out for you, man."

"I know." Jason states. "Just leave it be. I know what I'm doing."

"For your sake, I hope so."

"Can we get back to business now?" Jason questions as the elevator doors open. "Or do you want to stay in your feelings on the elevator?"

"Funny."

Leaving the towers, they climb into the waiting SUV to head to the meeting with the Five Families, something they need in order to ensure safety for the art gallery that his grandmother is hosting. His grandmother doesn't attend much gatherings these days, much less host one, and he wanted to ensure that no one from his world affects it in any way. He'll lend her his security team for good measure, but gaining the Five Families blessing will go a long way to ensure everyone's safety. With the head of the Five Families more than fond of the art world, he didn't see much resistance with their request.

As they venture to the meeting point, Sonny's words echo through his head, knowing the exact encounter his friend had been talking about, having hoped the man forgot it all, but having known he wouldn't. He isn't sure what would happen with her return, but there was one thing he was sure of, it wasn't going to be easy having her back. Not at all.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you all for your continued support and for making it to the end of yet another chapter. I appreciate all the feedback you've been giving me and I hope you will continue to do so with future chapters. I'm not sure if I'll write out her departure or pick up after her arrival in the next chapter, but we shall see. Till then, I wish you happy moments and peaceful slumbers. - Amber


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Things**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: Here's to another update on a story that is pulling in quite differing views yet equal amounts of love for the romance that is Liason. Thank you for messaging and reviewing your thoughts on the previous chapters. I hear you, I understand, and I'm enjoying it all right beside you. Please do enjoy this latest update and review, if you feel inspired to do so. Thank you all so much. - Amber

* * *

Rolling her head from side to side to ease the tension built up from the flight, Elizabeth proceeds to stretch the rest of her body, more than happy to be done with that flight. Securing the painting in her grasp, she heads off to pick up the rest of her luggage before throwing it all on a cart and heading out of the terminal. As she made her way through the doors, she was thoroughly surprised to find Tracy standing a good distance away with a sign that had her name on it. A bright smile bursting through her, Elizabeth sets the painting down with her luggage before rushing into Tracy's waiting arms. They stay like that for a long moment before Tracy finally pulls away, her senses coming back to her that they were in a public setting.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asks her as they walk over to get her things. "I hadn't even told my mother I was coming."

"I'm a Quartermaine, child, I have my ways." Tracy reminds her as they walk out of the airport. "Though it would have been much simpler if you'd have just taken the private jet."

"Then the whole world would have known I was coming." Elizabeth counters with a slight smirk. "Quartermaines aren't exactly known for subtlety."

"Can't argue with you there." Tracy agrees before helping her load her luggage into the trunk and the painting into the backseat. "I'm famished. How about we go get something to eat?"

"A ride and food?" Elizabeth teases as they get into the car. "Did I forget my birthday again?"

"More like your manners." Tracy counters with ease. "You leave for a year, don't call or write, then try to sneak your way back into town without so much as a phone call."

"I wasn't sneaking." Elizabeth defends. "I was trying to surprise you. So much for that, though, seeing as you surprised me instead."

"It'll take a lot more than your radio silence to pull one over on me, kid." Tracy smiles slightly as she starts up the car. "I think lunch at Vista Point is in order. I've been meaning to try their filet mignon, its gotten rave reviews lately and I'd like to know what the fuss is about."

"Vista Point, huh?" Elizabeth comments, relaxing into the passenger seat. "I can definitely go for a little fancy eats."

"Oh, how I've missed your peculiar taste in vocabulary." Tracy says teasingly as they pull out onto the road. "You do remember how to eat among polite society, do you not?"

"Face in the bowl, hands in the mashed potatoes."

"Precisely." Tracy laughs softly. "In all seriousness, though, I am truly glad you're home."

"I wasn't too sure about coming back." Elizabeth admits honestly. "But I'm happy to be home."

They share a mutual look of understanding before allowing silence to fall over them for the remaining of the drive to the restaurant. She hadn't expected anyone to pick her up form the airport, but she's thankful that it was Tracy. Of all the people that she left behind in Port Charles, Tracy was one of the few she missed more than anything. It hurt to pack up her things and leave without any notice, but she knew that Tracy would understand. Somehow she always seemed to understand her, even when she didn't understand herself, sometimes especially then.

"I'll have the maid bring your things up to your room at the estate." Tracy informs Elizabeth as she parks out front of Harbor View Towers after one of the most satisfying lunches they've had thus far. "Don't even think of arguing about living arrangements because you are staying at the estate, end of story."

"I know better than to argue." Elizabeth counters teasingly with a tilt of her head. "Same room from before?"

"Of course. No one's been inside since you left besides the cleaning staff." Tracy assures. "Lila's going to want to see you before she goes to bed tonight."

"I'll be back in time." Elizabeth promises. "Drive safe."

"You just watch your back with these people." Tracy counters. "Trust if you must, but keep a mindful head on your shoulders."

"Always."

She knows that Tracy worries for her much like her brother does, but they also know that she wouldn't be there if she didn't believe she could handle herself. Taking a deep breath, she tucks the painting under her arm before making her way into the lobby, greeted almost immediately by the doorman in the most polite way she's ever been greeted in her life. Guess they teach kindness along with how to shoot a gun, not bad. She was heading towards the elevator when she hears someone calling out to her.

"Miss, hey, hi." the man says when he catches up to her. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude."

"Its okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Was I supposed to stop by the front desk?"

"That's usually the protocol, yes." he replies with a soft smile before holding out his hand. "I'm Johnny. I man the front desk on the weekends."

"Elizabeth." she replies, shaking his hand. "You don't look like a typical front desk guy to me."

"Too good looking?"

"And modest." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Its nice to meet you, Johnny."

"Same here." he smirks. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Visiting a friend." Elizabeth admits. "Got a gift for her."

"Friend got a name?"

"Lily Corinthos."

"Ah, you must be Ms. Webber." Johnny recalls the name on the list before gesturing to the painting. "Guess that would be the painting she commissioned."

"Pretty much."

"How much would it take to let me see it?"

"You don't have enough money in the world." she replies with a smirk. "Am I allowed to go up now?"

"Sure thing." Johnny says, walking over to the elevator to hit the up button, turning to her when she walks over to him. "You sure I can't convince you?"

"You could probably convince me of a lot of things, Johnny, but that's not one of them." Elizabeth replies. "Thanks for the assist."

"So..." Johnny says, stopping the door from closing. "If I can't convince you to show me the painting...maybe I can convince you to have dinner with me."

"You always this subtle with the ladies?"

"Only when it counts."

"Mm-hmm, I'm sure." Elizabeth reaches out a hand to gentle remove his from the door, prompting him to take a step back. "I hope you have one hell of a sales pitch, Johnny, because I'm not easily convinced."

"I don't doubt that."

"Till we meet again."

As the doors slowly shut, she has to hold back a laugh at the sight of Johnny winking at her. The guy sure was smooth, she'll give him that, just enough to make her curious about what dinner with him would consist of. Bobbing her head slightly to the elevator music, finding it oddly compelling compared to most elevator musics, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before exiting the elevator when it opens up. At the door, she's greeted by yet another friendly guard who was more than happy to announce her arrival.

"You might want to hold onto this." Elizabeth says as she hands over the painting to they guy she's learnt is Ritchie and just in time, too, as Lily comes barreling out of the penthouse and into her arms. "Missed you, too."

"I have missed you, truly." Lily says before pulling away to hold her at arms' length, giving her a look over. "How are you? You should have told me you were landing today. I would have met you at the airport. Oh, my gosh, I can't believe you're here right now."

"What have I done to you?" Elizabeth laughs, accepting the painting back from the guard as Lily ushers her into the penthouse. "From the quiet woman to the outspoken."

"I have always been outspoken to those that matter." Lily counters, pouring them a drink. "My husband's out of the house currently, but you'll meet him soon enough. So, enough stalling, show me the painting already."

"I wasn't stalling."

"No? Then why are you hiding it behind the couch then?" Lily points out as Elizabeth was not so subtly doing just that. "Just give it here already, would ya?"

"Fine." she groans teasingly before handing over the painting. "You still gotta pay for it even if you hate it. Hey, maybe that'll be my new slogan. Love it or hate it, you still gotta pay for it."

"Oh, hush." Lily shakes her head as they sit down for her to unwrap the painting. "I already know I'm gonna love it."

"Don't compliment till you've seen it." Elizabeth counters seriously, watching her intently as she takes off the protective wrapping, needing to see it for herself that it was worth the effort she had put into it.

As the paper lifted away, in that very instance as Lily's eyes landed on the painting, she saw it, the absolute perfect look to compliment her very excruciating attention to every painstaking detail. As Lily's eyes watered at the sight of her and Sonny upon painted canvas, her friend looks up at her with water filled eyes and a goofy smile on her face, picture perfect. Sliding the painting to the side, Lily wraps her arms around her tightly, thanking her for the painting, swearing there were no words for how beautiful it truly is.

"Good." Elizabeth whispers, hugging her tightly. "Because its a gift."

"What? No." Lily pulls away from her with a serious look on her face. "I'm paying for that painting."

"Um, no, you're not." Elizabeth replies defiantly. "Its my gift to you. Period. End of discussion. I won't take money from my best friend."

"Ugh, you're so not fair." Lily shakes her head. "You never intended for me to pay for it, did you?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Didn't wanna hurt your feelings though."

"Yeah, yeah." Lily sighs, lifting the painting back onto her lap. "Thank you, Liz, truly."

"No problem." she assures before rising to her feet. "I hate to drop off and run, but I have to go see Lila about the gallery she's opening."

"She told me about that." Lily replies as she rises to her feet, as well. "She also said she was hoping you'd showcase some of your work opening night."

"That's the idea, but we'll see." Elizabeth admits. "I don't have pieces that I'm quite ready to share with the public."

"Well, you have a few weeks, from what I gathered." Lily points out. "I'm sure your artistic mind can come up with something by then."

"You give me far too much credit."

"I don't give you hardly enough." Lily counters, pulling open the door for her. "Girls' night out this weekend. Not an option. I'll call you with the details."

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth comments as she hugs her friend goodbye. "Can't wait."

"I'm so glad you came back, Liz."

"Me, too."

Walking off to the elevator, riding it back down to the lobby, Elizabeth shares a smile with Johnny at the front desk before making her way out the front door to the waiting taxi cab that'll take her to the estate. Just as she was about to climb into the backseat of the cab, her eyes connect with a certain motorcycle riding ex-boyfriend of hers, if you could even call him that, just as he was heading to the building garage. He slows down for a moment, his eyes connecting with hers, before he speeds off into the garage without another look back. Same old Jason, she mutters, before climbing into the backseat and instructing the driver to take off. She had a meeting to get to with someone she truly wanted to see and she wasn't about to let her emotions stop her from doing so.

* * *

Closing Note: And there we have it. Elizabeth is back and she's seen a couple of the people close to her heart. Thank you, as always, for making it to the end of another update, I hope you enjoyed yourself. The next chapter will bring with it a nice warm embrace of sorts with a few more people she loves dearly. Maybe even a brief confrontation between her and Robin to kick things off, ya never know. Till then, I bid you the best of life's offerings and many more fantastic stories from the many wonderful writers this site has to offer. - Amber


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Things**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: arcoiris0502 and chicki'62, you are not wrong. Its interesting to see such underplayed characters, not typically a major part in a Liason story, brought into the light for a change. I honestly think that there are more characters that could play a bigger role if just given the right backing to do so. I hope, with this and "future stories" (no promises, sorry), I can showcase some of the more underplayed characters, but I'll have to wait and see how it plays out with this one.

* * *

The ride to the estate is done in anxious anticipation for the reunion between Lila and herself. With not much time for goodbyes, she had left town without a word to much of anyone in that town and it saddened her knowing she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Lila. She hadn't been in the best state of mind at the time, but it didn't stop her from feeling bad about it. Arriving at the estate, she lets herself in, greeted by the sound of the usual Quartermaine banter coming from the family room, a normal occurrence before dinner is served.

"Ms. Webber, you've made it." Reginald greets her when he rounds the corner. "You must be so delighted to be back home."

"More so with each passing second." Elizabeth admits, laughing softly as Edwards bellowing voice silences the room for a split second before the bantering continues. "Though it seems I haven't missed much."

"They're the same bickering bunch as ever." Reginald agrees, glancing at the door for a moment. "Before I forget, Cook wanted me to inform you to proceed to the kitchen the moment you arrived, she left a little surprise for you in the bread box."

"You had me at proceed to the kitchen." Elizabeth laughs softly, knowing hardly anyone was allowed entrance to Cook's domain. "Thanks, Reggie."

"You're welcome." he smiles softly. "And welcome home."

Smiling brightly, she makes her way into the kitchen, finding a note attached to the small box within the bread box. A simple, welcome home, yet each word felt so heartfelt and sincere, like the best compliment in the world could possibly make you feel. Tucking the note into her pocket, she opens the box to find a most delectable selection of fudge brownies inside. Covering the brownies back up, she carries the box to Lila's bedroom where she's certain the elder woman is laying in wait of the coming dinner. She usually tries to avoid to bickering whenever possible, not that she blamed her, they do tend to get a bit heated when the topic touches more than a few buttons.

"Elizabeth, dear, you decided to come after all." Lila voices at the sight of her. "I must thank your mother for convincing you to return."

"Didn't take much convincing. All she had to do was mention your name and I was there." Elizabeth replies softly, making her way to sit in front of her on the bed. "I'm sorry for the way I left."

"Don't apologize for doing what was best for you." Lila says firmly. "You left for your own sake and it seems to have done the trick. You look better than you had before you left."

"For the most part." Elizabeth concedes before pulling out the brownies. "A little something to spoil our appetite?"

"I was wondering when you'd bring those out."

"What's a meeting of minds without a little chocolate?"

"Perish the thought."

Spending time with Lila, it felt as if no time had truly passed, falling right back into familiar patterns as if she had never left. They talk for a moment of her time away, sharing in the delight that she had finally made a career out of her art like she always wanted to. Before long, they're talking about the gallery that's set to open by the start of next month. They've already got a venue in mind, a rather sizable art collection being donated or lent to the gallery, all that was really left to do was plan the opening night and, of course, integrate Elizabeth's artwork into the mix.

Elizabeth wasn't sure that she was ready to showcase her artwork in an actual gallery, but Lila wouldn't be swayed to the contrary. Deciding to call it a night, now set in creating a collection to showcase in the gallery, a good night's rest is definitely in order. There are a few places she wants to capture just before sunrise, Lila's garden being one of them, and that meant getting up before the early birds of the world. Walking over to her bedroom, she carefully turns the knob, taking a deep breath before walking inside.

The room was just as Tracy had said, exactly as she had left it last year, completely unchanged. Closing the door behind her, she walks over to the desk that held the pictures of her and Jason Quartermaine together, how happy they had been then. Lifting up her favorite photo, she carries it with her to the bed, sitting crisscross atop of it before dropping her gaze to the photo on her lap. So many memories, so many wonderful loving moments, with just the two of them against the world. Feeling herself falling back into the heartache, she places a soft kiss upon the photo before rising to her feet to remove the pictures and place them where they belong. In her memory box.

With the coming morning, in the wee hours of the day, Elizabeth quietly makes her way through the kitchen with her art supply luggage heading to the garden. Just as she was passing the refrigerator, a small card with her name on it and the instruction to look inside catches her eye, prompting her to open the door. Inside, neatly set atop in a beautiful arrangement was a plate of orange slices and a small bowl of yogurt. In other words, breakfast of champions set before her by the one and only Cook. That woman knows her too well.

"How do you always manage to find me?" Elizabeth questions Tracy hours later while nearly covered in paint by the edge of the lake.

"How do you always manage to make it easy for me?" Tracy counters, lifting up the to-go plate slightly, showing her reason for coming by. "Lunch because you clearly weren't going to remember on your own."

"Sorry. Got caught up, I guess." Elizabeth says as she washes her hands before accepting the plate. "I've managed to get three paintings started, I'm hoping to get the other two started by tonight before I start going into detail later."

"Lila talked you into a collection rather than a few pieces, huh?"

"The woman can be persuasive." Elizabeth confirms, plopping down on the bench crisscross before popping open the lid. "So far, I've got Lila's garden, the lake, and Edward's secret hideout he thinks no one knows about."

"Father does pride himself in his secrecy."

"That he does." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Lila decide on having the meeting today?"

"Tonight at six." Tracy confirms. "Fair warning, the little birdie will be in attendance."

"Monica's doing, I'm sure." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Its whatever, really. If she wants to help out, so be it, the more help the better."

"That's nice." Tracy says sarcastically. "Not tell me how you really feel."

"As long as she stays out of my way, we won't have a problem." Elizabeth says simply. "If she doesn't, however, well...lets just say I'm not liable for what happens next."

"That's more like it." Tracy smirks. "Anyway, I have to head to ELQ for a few hours to go over documents, but I'll be back in time for the meeting."

"Oh, the horrors of being an adult."

"Well, we can't all make a living from playing with paint, now can we?" Tracy says teasingly before setting down the bottle of drink she brought for her. "The shack should have more beverages. Do remember to stay hydrated while you're out here."

"Will do." Elizabeth assures. "Thanks for the provisions."

"Who will take care of you if I don't?" Tracy counters. "See you tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the day is spent searching out beautiful natural scenery for her collection. Though, by the time she was done searching through the Quartermaine land, she was in desperate need of a nice warm bath. She practically had to tiptoe all the way to her room to avoid making a trail the whole way there. Successfully in her bathroom, she fills the tub as much as possible before lowering herself in the warm, scented goodness. She hasn't had such a full day of art in such a long time, her body aching with the journey she had just endured. In all honesty, she enjoyed days like today and she was glad to finally be able to delve into her art so completely again after so long.

"Elizabeth...hi." Robin greets her the moment she walks out to the top of the stairs. "I heard you were coming back."

"I'm sure." Elizabeth replies, giving zero f's after the most amazing bath she's ever had, the aroma candles sure did the trick. "If you'll excuse me."

"Look, can we talk, please." Robin stops her from walking past her, obviously needing to get this over with.

"I'd remove your hand if you wish to keep it." Elizabeth counters, eyeing the hand that grips her arm, watching as it falls from her body almost instantly. "Wise choice."

"I take it you're still angry."

"Understatement of the century." Elizabeth states plainly. "My return isn't your chance at redemption, it isn't your saving grace. I'm here for Lila's gallery and that's it. Don't make this about you."

"Elizabeth..."

"You don't get to be a slimy, backstabbing, conniving slut and expect a chance to make things right!" Elizabeth snaps. "You were my friend. I trusted you. Confided in you. There's gotta be a special place in hell for people like you and I cannot wait for the day you get there."

"I know you'll never hear me when I say this, but I am sorry for all that's happened." Robin says through tear filled eyes. "But I'm not sorry I love him or that he loves me."

"You see, you say you love him, but I just can't see how you can love someone and sentence them to a life in the mob." Elizabeth counters, watching as a stinging pain shines through her eyes. "Ah, so, its not all rainbows and sunshine in your little love bubble. Good. Its the least you deserve."

"I stepped aside when he chose you!" Robin nearly shouts, stopping her from walking away, continuing when she turns a glaring eye in her direction. "When Jason Quartermaine chose you, I stepped aside, I let you be happy! Why can't you do the same?!"

"You stepped aside? You **let** me be happy?!" Elizabeth looks at her in disbelief, angrily stepping into her personal space. "You must be a whole new level of psychotic if you think, for even a second, you were in the running for Jason Quartermaine's affection. You were nothing but his friend. That's it. There was no question of who he wanted. It was me. Completely. Undoubtedly. Irrevocably. He was mine! There is no comparison."

"I loved him, too." Robin says seriously. "You knew that."

"People see you as this paragon of virtue, goodness personified, but here is where your true colors shine." Elizabeth states icily. "You can't make me forgive you for what you did, so, you turn the tables and try to make me the bad guy. You think you've had trouble in your relationship with Jason, trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. Karma will come for you, it'll drown you in the guilt, tearing apart any happiness you may have. Because you, Robin, are the bad guy in this story and the bad guy never wins. Ever!"

"Why did you come back?" Robin questions, a pain stabbing at her heart as she realizes a horrifying thought. "Why couldn't you stay gone?"

"And miss out on your downfall?" Elizabeth scoffs, turning away from her once again to walk to the family room. "Perish the thought."

* * *

Closing Note: As always, thank you for making it to the end of another chapter. Please feel free to share your thoughts in the review box or message me if you feel more comfortable that way. I can't wait to hear from you. Till the next one, I wish you a day of wonder and friendship. - Amber


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Things**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: This took longer than I expected to be posted. Work life can be such a drag on the creative mind sometimes, especially when the work load is double the norm, but I've finally finished the chapter and I hope you enjoy every moment of it. I do apologize for the gap in posting and I hope that my work load drops soon so I can return to posting frequently. - Amber

* * *

Nearly a week of meetings and Elizabeth wasn't sure just how much more she could take of Robin's hot and cold routine. Many of the family have tried to run interference between the two of them, some successfully keeping Robin at a distance from her, but it was clear that Robin wasn't about to give up on her efforts to either make her forgive her or leave town completely. Neither of which is currently on the agenda. Thankfully, tonight, she is free of meetings and gallery planning because tonight is girl's night out and she couldn't wait. A night to just roam free through the streets of Port Charles with her best friend, free of responsibilities and all sense of conformity.

Arriving at Lily's place, she couldn't help but bite back a groan of annoyance at the sight of Robin and Jason sitting at the dinner table with Lily and who she assumes is Lily's husband, Sonny. They looked so cozy, so disgustingly happy with each other, until they noticed her presence. Jason's usual blank mask graces his face and Robin's itching desire to talk to her again can be seen on her face. Lily's the first to rise to her feet before Sonny follows soon after, joining hands on the way to her, forcing a polite smile to grace her lips.

"Honey, this is my friend I was telling you about." Lily introduces them. "Liz, this is my husband, Sonny."

"Its great to finally put a face to the name." Elizabeth voices, keeping her focus on the couple, finding it easier to relax that way. "I've heard so much about you. Is it true that you're the best cook in the entire world?"

"She seems to think so." Sonny smiles that big dimpled smile.

"Well, if that's true, I'd love it if you could teach me a few things." Elizabeth concedes. "I'm basically horrible at cooking and I'd love the chance to get out of to-go plates, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, no, you just sad the magic words." Lily laughs softly at the look on her husband's face. "He's always looking for someone new to teach."

"Tell me when and I'll make it happen." Sonny says without hesitation. "You guys should head out. I'm sure you've been waiting for this for a while now."

"We have, actually." Lily smiles brightly, turning to kiss him softly. "Too long, if you ask me."

"Yeah, yeah." Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "If you're up to it, maybe we can try that lesson tomorrow? I'm free all morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonny agrees. "I'll have everything set up by eight."

"Great." Elizabeth says, taking Lily's hand. "Now, we shall take our leave. The alcohol's not gonna drink itself."

"Good point." Lily laughs softly, walking with her to the door. "The guys are already waiting for us at the car."

"Guys?" Elizabeth questions as they wait for the elevator. "What guys?"

"Just a few guards." Lily explains. "Can't go anywhere without them."

"Ah."

"Don't worry. You'll hardly notice they're there." Lily assures. "They're really good at keeping a low profile."

Riding the elevator down to the lobby, Elizabeth couldn't help being happy for her friend, knowing she had such a strong support system behind her. Just one look in Sonny's eyes and you could tell that he loved her beyond measure. Thoughts of them together brought thoughts of the other two occupants of the penthouse. Though he tried his best to not look at her, his eyes still found hers just before she walked out the door. Like on his bike, he holds her gaze for just a moment before he turns away abruptly without a single word spoken. It was when he turned from her that she noticed the look on Robin's face and, in that instance, she wondered just what that meant. The ding of the elevator doors pulls her from her thoughts, prompting her to walk out of the building to the waiting car.

"Johnny." Elizabeth says at the sight of him standing by the open door. "You playing chauffeur or chaperone tonight?"

"Chauffeur." Johnny says before leaning in. "But if you need me to watch you, I'm okay with that, too."

"I'm sure you are." Elizabeth counters, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "But that's a show you gotta earn."

"You really know how to mess with a guy." Johnny comments with a slight smirk.

"A strong, good looking man like yourself..." Elizabeth gives him a once over. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Fair enough." he accepts. "I look forward to earning it then."

Sliding into the backseat, she's met by Lily's curious gaze, to which she rolls her eyes. Clearly she was intrigued by the exchange, but Elizabeth wasn't about to comment on it just yet. Especially since she wasn't all that certain what was going on between her and Johnny to begin with. Her friend doesn't comment on it, though, she's certain that she'll feel more than inclined to once there's alcohol in her system. Arriving at the local bar, Jake's, they situated themselves at the far corner of the building, away from the usual hustle and bustle of night life, intent on just kicking back together.

As their night picks up in laughter and entertainment, Robin is pacing back and forth in the penthouse that she shares with Jason, trying to get him to understand just why she's trying so hard with Elizabeth. As she had pointed out before, she and Elizabeth had been friends for a long time, she had been there for her through Stone and finding out she had H.I.V., they had each other through Jason Quartermaine's accident and the coma that followed. They had been through a lot together and she hates that they've come to this.

"What do you want me to say?" Jason finally asks once she's done ranting. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Nothing." Robin sighs, finally standing in one spot rather than pacing the floor. "I just...I want to fix this. I want to fix it or, at the very least, get her to stop hating me."

"I won't tell you what to do." Jason says carefully. "But I will say this. She's hurt and she's angry. A year won't fix that."

"So, you're saying its hopeless." Robin looks at him in disbelief. "That I should just give up."

"I'm saying, she's allowed to feel whatever she's feeling, same as you."

"I get that, I do, but there's gotta be a way." Robin pushes on. "She's just angry all the time. Snapping at me whenever we speak. I just...I don't know."

"If it means that much to you, I'll talk to her. Get her to focus her anger on me." Jason says, grabbing his jacket, securing his gun at the small of his back. "Okay?"

"Right now?" Robin looks at him in confusion.

"No. Not now." Jason shakes his head. "Sonny called."

"You'd really do that for me, though?" Robin questions. "You'd get her to focus her anger on you instead of me?"

"Not saying it'll work, but its worth a shot." Jason says, leaning in to kiss her softly. "Bye."

"Bye."

Slamming the down button on the elevator, he climbs in before heading out on his motorcycle to deal with the problem at hand. All else, his personal life and such, is pushed to the back burner as he deals with the current threat to their organization. Though many of their problems are usually handled right away, this was one situation that needed to be dealt with after receiving permission from the five families. Thankfully, for all their sake, Jason was given the green light to take this bastard out.

"This was the best girls' night ever!" Lily blubbers out as she leans on Elizabeth, making their way up to the penthouse floor. "Don't you think, Liz? Wasn't this the best girls' night ever?"

"I think that you still can't hold your alcohol." Elizabeth laughs softly, basically carrying her weight for her as they get into the elevator. "But, yes, this was the best girls' night ever."

"Right? It so was!" Lily chuckles, clearly impaired by the alcohol. "Before I forget...I wanted to give you something. Prolly..probably shoulda given it to you when I was sober, but hey...whatever right?"

"Why don't we wait till we're both sober, huh?" Elizabeth counters, thanking the guard when he opens the door for them. "Pretty sure I'd appreciate it more then."

"You'd appreciate it both ways." Lily laughs hard at the look on Elizabeth's face. "Why does everything sound so bad when you're drunk?"

"Sober or drunk, my mind always goes there." Elizabeth laughs with her. "Okay, fine, if it can't wait, what is it?"

"Here." she says, digging through her purse, practically dumping the contents onto the couch before finding a single key. "Here. For you. A gift."

"A key?" Elizabeth looks at her in confusion. "Like to put on a chain or something?"

"Like...for your old studio." Lily counters, smiling softly when Elizabeth stares at the key in shock before meeting her eyes. "Its a gift. You can't return it. You can't deny it. HA!"

"Should have known that painting was gonna come back to bite me." Elizabeth tucks the key away into her pocket. "Thanks, Lily."

"You're welcome." she says proudly before dropping her heels to the side. "You can go. I'm just gonna sleep her tonight."

"You sure?" Elizabeth questions as Lily's already getting comfortable on the couch, her eyes closing almost instantly. "I guess you are."

Walking out of the penthouse, successfully sober enough to drive, Elizabeth takes her car and heads to her old studio, having been avoiding the place since she got back. There was just too many memories in that place. Both with Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan. Going there now, she wants to know if it can be her place again, if she can finally have her studio back without thinking of either of them. Without hurting for either of them. Climbing the stairs, forgetting just how many there were, Elizabeth takes a moment to catch her breath outside the door before finally unlocking it and pushing the door open. The moment she does, however, that thought is thrown right out the door at the sight of a very bloody, unconscious, Jason Morgan.

Rushing to his side, she checks his pulse, making sure he still had one before grabbing the cellphone from his hand to place a call to the only person she could think to call. Sonny. He had to know what the best option was in a case like this, right? Telling him what happened, she listens to his instructions before ending the call and carrying it out with precision. Forcing Jason to wake up, she has him stay that way long enough to get him to the couch. Laying him down atop of it, she applies pressure to the wound, doing her best to keep the bleeding under control until Sonny could get there.

"Sonny." she voices at the sight of him through the peephole, yanking open the door to let him and a doctor inside. "He's right over there."

"The doctor will tend to him now." Sonny says, pulling her attention away from Jason's unconscious form. "Hey, look at me, its gonna be okay. He's gonna be fine."

"I...yeah...okay." Elizabeth shakes her head, turning to face him. "Seeing him like that...I don't know..."

"I get it. Its okay." Sonny says softly. "Is this the place Lily bought for you? Your old studio, right?"

"Yeah...it was her way of paying me for the painting I did for her." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "What happens now, Sonny? Are you going to move him somewhere else?"

"Not just yet." Sonny concedes. "Not until I know how this happened and who's behind it. If we move him too soon, his life could be in greater danger now that he's out of commission."

"Okay, that makes sense. You can use the place as long as you want." Elizabeth says, holding out the key to him. "I...I should go."

"Actually...I was hoping you'd be the one to take care of him while I figure things out." Sonny says after a moment, a thought hitting him, deciding to give his friend the chance that he clearly needed. "The fewer people that know about him, the better it'll be in the grand scheme of things, you know?"

"What about Robin?" Elizabeth questions, practically choking out her name. "Can't you get her to take care of him?"

"Jason wouldn't want her in the middle of this. She's not comfortable with this part of the life." Sonny counters, knowing it was true. "I'll compensate you for your time, of course."

"Sonny..."

"Please, I wouldn't put you in this spot if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"Okay, fine. Fine." Elizabeth accepts, glancing at Jason as he's being stitched up by the doctor before meeting Sonny's eyes. "I won't take your money, but I will take supplies. Whatever he needs to get better and back on his feet. That's it. Everything else, I can handle."

"I'll have one of my guards bring by anything you may need." Sonny assures. "Thank you for doing this, Elizabeth."

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head when Sonny opens the door for the doctor to walk out, handing over the medication bag that the doctor handed to him.

"That should last him a couple weeks. I'll be in touch."

Closing the door behind him, she locks it up tight before making her way over to the couch where Jason remains unconscious, dropping to her knees by his head. In this moment, staring at him in the state he's in, she finally sees it. She finally sees just how different he and the man she had loved so deeply really are. Somehow, in the change from Quartermaine to Morgan, even his facial features changed a bit. Like it shifted in a sense to make way for Jason Morgan.

Letting out a deep sigh, knowing that nothing was about to change in regard to the situation they are now in, Elizabeth plops down onto her bottom, leaning her back against the couch after grabbing her small sketchbook that she keeps in her purse. Sleep far from her grasp, she figures having her art as company will do her some good, the fear of losing Jason gripping her tightly as she sits beside him. She wants to be angry with Robin for putting him in this life, but she knows that it was his choice, as well. All she can do now is get him back on his feet and right back out of her life like he wants. Maybe by the end of this, however, she just might be okay with letting him.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you for your patience and for making it to the end of another chapter. I wasn't going to integrate the studio, but I think it made a rather smooth entrance. What exactly is Sonny up to with his little plan? Who knows. Sonny is Sonny. Till the next one, which I hope won't take forever, I bid you a wonderful weekend and many happy memories. - Amber


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild Things**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: I can't say it is or isn't going to be like the way it was on the show. They had been friends on the show before he was shot and they aren't in this story. Will there be connecting while they are stuck together? Well, that's something you'll have to read on to find out, but their troubles aren't going to be fixed right away. Not with all that has gone down between them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and let me know what you think. Its a rather turbulent one, even if I do say so myself. - Amber

* * *

This last week has been troubling to say the least as she worked her damnedest to keep Jason alive. The fever had been the hardest to break, but the antibiotics and painkillers paired with hourly applications of a damp cloth to his forehead seemed to do the trick. Thankfully, for her sake, he remained relatively unconscious through it all, uncertain of just what she'd do or say to him had he awoken and thrown her his usual attitude. Not that he could run away at the moment, seeing as he was literally stuck on that couch till he healed.

With the opening night of the gallery pretty much a done deal, her absence from the estate hasn't raised suspicions, especially since they all know how she gets when she delves into her art. As far as Tracy and the rest of them are concerned, she has locked herself away with her paintings until she's absolutely certain they were ready for the public. Tracy still calls routinely, making sure she's taking care of herself, anxious to see what she creates for the gallery. If only she could see what she was really doing.

The only visitor she's had since she's been locked away with Jason in the studio is Johnny, who has been a true friend through all of this, to be honest. He's been bringing her boxes of groceries and any art supplies she happens to run out of. With an unconscious Jason as her only company most of the day, she's glad to have Johnny with her for however long he's allowed to be there. There were a few nights where he even stayed over, talking with her through the night, keeping her mind off all that's troubling it, something she's truly come to appreciate.

Though he can be a big flirtatious goofball most of the time, she's glad to see a deeper side of him, the kind that is caring and compassionate. Understanding. Boy was he understanding. All the hours that he sat there, listening to her go on and on about the past that she shares with Jason and Robin both, and understanding just how destroyed she was when things ended. No one really gave her that before. A true understanding of her heart and how she could love someone so deeply that broke her beyond measure.

"I understand because I loved someone like that once." Johnny explains, pouring her another cup of hot chocolate. "It was an all encompassing kind of love. The kind that blinds you to what's right in front of you."

"What happened?"

"She found someone that could give her what she needed." Johnny says simply, not really wanting to get into it in that moment. "I was angry. Angry that she'd hurt me like that, but it also made sense. She needed something I couldn't give her. This life we live, this job...its not for everyone. It takes a special kind of person to stay with someone in this life. To accept it without question and just stick it out through the danger."

"All jobs have danger."

"Yeah, well, this one has a particularly brutal kind of danger that hangs over you daily." Johnny explains. "Its not for the faint of heart."

"Yet Robin seems to be doing just fine." Elizabeth counters, confused by the look that graced his face. "What's with the look?"

"Nothing." Johnny replies simply before rising to his feet. "I gotta head out. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I'm never by myself." Elizabeth reminds him, gesturing to the unconscious patient. "But yeah...I'll be okay."

"Okay." he says, hugging her snugly before kissing the top of her head. "You've got my number if you need anything."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"If I were you..." Johnny says as he pulls open the door. "I'd take this time to get the answers you want. For closure, if nothing else."

"You really think a bullet wound will get that brick wall to fess up?" Elizabeth counters with an arched eyebrow.

"Probably not." Johnny chuckles. "But, if anyone can pry information outta someone, my money's on you. Hell, you got me confessing to stuff I've never uttered to anyone before in my life."

"Bye, Johnny."

"Bye."

Closing the door, she shakes her head slightly, a soft smile on her lips, before she makes her way over to the blank canvas that sits atop the easel. For days, she has stared at this blank canvas, trying to find something worth painting, anything worth painting, but nothing comes. What she wouldn't give to find the painting within that canvas that's just begging to be painted. Lifting up her sketchbook from beside the canvas, she walks over to the window seat, deciding to sketch the buildings below to pass the time.

It was well into the afternoon when the grumbled noise of Jason coming to could be heard rumbling through the still air. The moment his eyes opened and landed on her, she almost wished he'd close his eyes and fall back into the deep dark slumber he had been in moments before. He glances around the room, evidently trying to piece together what had happened, before realization hits through the form of pain shooting up from his abdomen. He was shot. He was shot and she's there.

"Don't even think about getting off that couch." Elizabeth snaps at him when he tries to move into a sitting position. "You even try to set back your recovery and I promise you extreme pain."

"Excuse me?"

"Sonny has me taking care of you until you're back on your feet. Something I don't see myself doing for longer than is necessary." Elizabeth states nudging him back into a laying position. "This whole thing will go a lot easier if you'd just stay exactly where you are. Understand?"

"Sonny has you doing what?" Jason tried to wrap his head around it, but he just couldn't. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you deaf?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow at him. "I'm in charge of your care."

"No." Jason states. "Where's my phone?"

"Go ahead. Call Sonny." Elizabeth says throwing his phone at him before pulling up a chair. "But you're doing it laying down even if I have to tie your ass to that couch."

Snatching his phone from where she threw it, Jason lays back against the couch, the pain nagging at him too much not to, before he calls Sonny. Elizabeth just stares at him as he talks to Sonny in a hushed tone, as if the studio was big enough in any capacity to hide what he was saying, clearly angered when Sonny orders him to stay put. He tries to argue the point, but Sonny ends the call before they can get into it any further. From the look on Jason's face, it was clear that he wasn't pleased.

"Why would you agree to this?" Jason questions her in irritation.

"That's what you have to say to me?" Elizabeth snaps back. "I find your bloody, unconscious body in the middle of my studio floor, I get you help and agree to take care of your ungrateful ass and that's what you have to say to me? Un-freaking-believable."

"What are you doing?" he questions when she shoots up from the chair.

"Getting you something to eat! Now that you're conscious, maybe you can get something in your system." Elizabeth states irritably as she walks over to the closet to grab a can of soup. "You eating equals you getting better. The faster that happens, the faster we can go on with our lives."

"I hate soup."

"Yeah, well, too freaking bad because that's all you're getting." Elizabeth counters, popping open the can before dumping the contents into the pot. "You know what, I think I liked you better out cold."

"You don't have to do this." Jason points out, causing her to let out a loud groan. "I'm serious. I can take care of myself."

"I don't know any other language to put this in." Elizabeth says as she dumps the soup into a bowl and grabs a spoon, placing it down in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Because of Sonny?"

"Because, even if you don't give a damn about me, I still care if you live or die." Elizabeth states, taking the spoon from him when she sees he's struggling to eat. "Until I know for sure that you'll be okay, I'm gonna be here. End of discussion. Now open your mouth."

Jason stares at her for a long moment before finally opening his mouth as demanded. Silence falls over them as she feeds him the soup, something she was thankful for. As much as she hates having to deal with his moody self, she's glad that he's finally conscious, lending to a brighter outlook on his condition. If he can keep down the soup, remain conscious for long periods of time, his condition will continue to improve and maybe, just maybe, they'll be out of each other's hair sooner than expected.

"Here. Take this." Elizabeth says, handing him the pills and a glass of water.

"What is it?"

"Tranquilizers. How else am I gonna get some peace and quiet around here?" Elizabeth replies sarcastically before rolling her eyes. "Antibiotics and painkillers. Seriously, Jason, just what kind of person do you think I am? You know what, don't answer that, just take the pills."

While he's taking the pills, Elizabeth starts clearing up the mess, washing the dishes and such. Feeling her anger rising, she starts to take in deep steady breathes, reminding herself that the objective here was to get him back on his feet, not to kill him. He's getting better. He'll be back on his feet in no time and they'll walk their separate ways yet again. The slut will have him back and she'll go back to her life as if none of this ever happened. Taking the glass from him when he's done, she's about to walk over to the sink when Jason takes hold of her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" Elizabeth says, looking at him seriously, forcing herself to not think of his hand in hers.

"Thank you." Jason says carefully, releasing her hand when she turns to face him. "For saving my life. For agreeing to take care of me. Thanks."

"Huh." Elizabeth looks at him in disbelief, not at all having expected that. "You're welcome. Now relax and get some rest. The more you get, the better off you'll be."

As he relaxes back into the couch, his eyes slowly shutting, Elizabeth returns to her spot by the window with her sketchbook in desperate need of an escape. From downright biting his head off to completely thrown off by his gratitude, Elizabeth just wants to get lost in her art, in something she can understand, for a while. When she starts to hum, Jason's eyes slowly reopen, finding her at the window as the sunlight showers over her. It was a deep resounding deja vu for him as he watches her sketch. It was one of the many moments he has missed about their time together. The way she hums without really noticing that she's doing it. He watches her for a moment longer before the fatigue drags him under, her humming echoing through his mind as he falls back into a deep slumber. The situation in its entirety wasn't ideal, but he's thankful for this moment, as fleeting as it may be.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! For your reviews, messages, favorites and follows. And thank you for making it to the end of another chapter. I can't wait to hear your insights and predictions. Will they finally fess up to what happened between them? Lay out all their cards and come to an understanding? Or will Elizabeth continue to bite the devil couple's heads off for the foreseeable future? Who knows. Till the next chapter, I leave you with pleasant wishes for a wonderful week ahead. - Amber


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild Things**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: Thank you all for your reviews on "Leather Snow". I appreciate all your kind words. As always, I do appreciate your reviews, messages, favorites and follows for this story, as well. A handful of chapters left from here. Hopefully I'll be able to close all loose ends by then. For now, here's another update, I hope you enjoy. - Amber

* * *

Though she had been merely joking about the tranquilizers, she was growing truly tempted to request them from Sonny the more Jason went on with his grumpy demeanor. He thanked her, of course, who can forget the almighty gratitude bestowed upon her, but that didn't stop him from hating every second he was locked away there. Deciding that killing him wasn't the best option and knowing Sonny wouldn't give her tranquilizers, even if she asked nicely, she did the next best thing.

"You called him?" Jason looks at her in disbelief when Sonny comes walking through the studio door.

"Yeah. I did." Elizabeth states in annoyance before turning to Sonny. "You got this?"

"I got it." Sonny assures. "Johnny's waiting for you downstairs. Go. Unwind. I'll be here till you get back."

"Thank you." Elizabeth says gratefully before grabbing her purse.

"Johnny?" Jason looks at them both skeptically. "As in, O'Brien?"

"One and the same." Elizabeth says plainly. "Got a problem with that?"

"..."

"Didn't think so." Elizabeth replies before walking out the door, all but slamming it as she leaves.

"Don't." Jason states when Sonny gives him that annoyingly judgmental look he wears so well.

"Don't what?" Sonny counters, pulling up a chair. "Don't ask what the hell your problem is? That girl is giving up her time to take care of you. The least you could do is cram the attitude up your ass and find it in yourself to be grateful."

"I didn't ask for this!" Jason snaps, his anger having been pent up with no escape route, finding one now in Sonny. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Didn't you?" Sonny counters swiftly. "Of all the places for you to go, of which you had many choices, Jason...why here? Why this studio?"

"..."

"You get shot clear across town, you're wounded, bloody and weary..." Sonny pushes on. "Instead of seeking help, instead of coming to me or Robin, or any of the hundreds of people in our employment...you come here. To this studio. To Elizabeth's studio. The studio you two shared together, your first home..."

"Enough!"

"It'll be enough when you stop lying to yourself." Sonny snaps back, tired of the attitude. "Elizabeth...she's good people. Despite your betrayal, despite her every desire to kick your ass, she's stuck by you through the worst of it. She's barely gotten any sleep these last two weeks, afraid that if she slept too long she'd miss a dosage or a sign and you'd die. People like that, people willing to do that for someone that betrayed them, they aren't people you take for granted in this life."

"I don't need you to tell me what kind of person Elizabeth is." Jason states. "I know her. I've lived with her. If anyone knows how good of a person she is, its me."

"Then what the hell are you doing, man?" Sonny questions in frustration. "Why treat her like this?"

"Because she needs to get it!" Jason exclaims. "She needs to get that I'm not good for her!"

"Why not?" Sonny counters, seeing him finally dig deeper into his chained up heart. "Why don't you believe you're good for her?"

"You said it yourself. She's good people." Jason lets out a deep sigh. "She...she's the kind of person...a person like me doesn't deserve."

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried."

"I hurt her. Without wanting to. Without meaning to, Sonny. I hurt her." Jason states through gritted teeth. "Through my anger, through her pain, she stayed. She stayed and she tried. Again and again. She tried. She let me yell at her. She let me break apart all the things that mattered to her. Trying to get me to see that she wouldn't leave me. That she'd never leave me."

"So you left her instead."

"If I stayed...if I let her be there for me...I would have destroyed her." Jason says, shaking his head. "I would have taken everything good about her and shattered it. Without me, she still has everything...everything I love about her. She still has that goodness...that light...I will not be the one to break that."

"You say you want to protect her. You want to save the good inside of her." Sonny shakes his head. "What you don't see is that you're destroying it. The more you push her away. The more you deny her what you both want...and, yes, you do want it...that light will go out. Because she will lose hope in herself and in the love she has for you."

"You don't know that." Jason states plainly. "She's strong. She's a fighter."

"She's human." Sonny counters. "And every last one of us has our breaking point. Including Elizabeth."

"I'm done talking about this." Jason says firmly. "Once I'm able to walk out of here, I'm gone. Understood?"

"Whatever you say." Sonny concedes, seeing that he wasn't about to change Jason's mind anytime soon. "Just don't go destroying what you fight so hard to protect. Because, in the end, it'll destroy you just the same."

Talk of personal things cease as Sonny walks over to the closet to grab something for Jason to eat. Ignoring the groan at the sight of another can of soup, Sonny heats it up and dumps it into a bowl for him to eat. He'd have done something more with the soup, made it less of a canned food, but he's not exactly happy with his enforcer at this point, so, canned soup it is. As Jason eats, they talk about the shooting and where they are in finding out what happened. They're closing in on the shooter, only a matter of days now, where they'll save the man for Jason to handle.

"He's out like the light." Sonny informs Elizabeth when she gets back to the studio with Johnny. "Shouldn't be awake till morning."

"Thanks, Sonny." Elizabeth says as she shows him out. "I needed today."

"I'm glad I could help." Sonny assures with a soft smile before turning to Johnny. "I expect you at the warehouse in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Johnny replies before his boss leaves and the door closes. "Guess that means I got the night off."

"Good." Elizabeth replies. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Sure." Johnny smiles slightly. "I'd love to."

"Thanks for today." Elizabeth says as they set up their usual spot by the window. "I really needed it."

"Anything I can do to lighten your load, I'm there." Johnny assures, grabbing the ingredients to make hot cocoa. "Its been a long time since I hit the movies, so, thanks for that."

"Who knew so much guts could come out of one person, right?" Elizabeth shakes her head as she grabs the mugs. "Maybe we can do it again, sometime. Its nice getting to spend some real time with you."

"Agreed." Johnny replies, pouring the hot cocoa into the mugs. "The talk didn't hurt either."

"Yeah...sorry for unloading on you like that." Elizabeth sighs, taking her seat with him by the window. "He just infuriates me sometimes, you know?"

"Because you love him." Johnny guesses. "Its okay. I know the feeling, remember?"

"Yeah...I guess." Elizabeth concedes. "Doesn't matter, though. Once he's better, he'll be out the door and out of my life yet again."

"Ever think that now might be the time to fight for him?"

"I'm done fighting for someone that won't fight for me." Elizabeth says plainly, taking a long sip of her cocoa. "If he wants out of my life, the door's right there, he can walk right out of it."

"Eh, very true." Johnny replies with a shrug. "Hell, his loss is my gain, after all."

"Always the smooth talker, huh, Johnny."

"What can I say?" Johnny smirks, nudging her slightly. "You bring it out in me."

"Oh, drink your cocoa before it gets cold, smarty pants."

They spend the rest of the night just talking about life and everything they've ever wanted out of it. They talk about their favorite things and their favorite places, about everything and anything that comes to mind. By the time they thought to check the time, it was well past three in the morning. Deciding now would be a good time for him to head home and get changed for work, Elizabeth rises to her feet to show him to the door, holding him tightly in a warm embrace before saying goodbye. With a lingering kiss to her forehead, Johnny wishes her good luck before leaving the studio, something they both know she'll need with the coming day.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you for making it to the end. I appreciate all you've done to support me in my writing endeavors. I'm already working on chapters for "Leather Snow" to make sure I have them ready when this one comes to an end. Thank you all and, till I update again, I wish you many beautiful things and beautiful people to make your life the very best it can be. - Amber


End file.
